When the Vampire Fell in Love with the Werewolf
by Guardangel13
Summary: Clare is the Vampire and Eli is the Werewolf can they get over many differences and problems to stay together?
1. A Vampire's life

**Hey Guys :))))**

**So this is my first fanfiction story. I really love reading them too, I hope you guys like my story. I won't start another one till im done with this one. I also wont ask for reviews to put up a new chapter. I will probably upload a new chapter in about a day or two. I start colorguard practice all day long so, it will be hard to write but I will do it :)**

**Ohh and I love Degrassi its one of my favorite shows, Clare is my favorite because I feel like Im alot like her. Not this season soo much but more season 10 :). I also love Munro chambers he's a cutie :)). **

**Summary: Clare is the Vampire and Eli is the werewolf, can they come over many differences and challenges and stay together.**

**Thanks! Guardangel13**

* * *

><p>When the Vampire fell in love with the Werewolf.<p>

Chapter One: A Vampires Life

It all started one day, way long ago in the year 1746. I was turned into a vampire, My name is Clare Edwards and my appearance age is 17 but I'm actually 265 years old. I have two brothers and two sisters who where all turned like me but I was the first but physically I am the baby. My two brothers names are Sav who is 19 and K.C who is 18. My sisters, Alli and Jenna are 17, none of us really look like each other but Sav and Alli look alike and K.C and Jenna look alike. I'm the only one they say that I don't have a look alike but I don't really mind, I like my solitude. Sav and Alli are actually brother and sister, our father and mother decided to turn them and adopt them when he found them wandering almost dead in a forest after a car crash that killed their parents. That was in the year 1820 and I wasn't very sure of them for the first year but once I got to know them me and Alli became best friends and Sav became even more protective now that he had two sisters to look after.

Soon after they were turned about 40 years later Sav found K.C in a hospital he was volunteering in. K.C was hanging by a thread, Sav said that he was dying of HIV that he was born with from his birth mother. Sav decided that he would make a great addition to our family, I was the only one who was against it, I've always been this way because newborns are so rouge and you don't know what they will do or go or if they will stay. Since it was majority rules K.C was changed, he was actually one of the best newborns I had ever seen. He had so much self-control it was adorable, soon after we started dating and everything was amazing and somewhat perfect, or at least in my head it was perfect up until 1919.

K.C said that he had to work late at a Law firm he was working at, I decided to surprise him with a little late dinner I cooked, Vampires can eat human food, blood only gives us so much nutrients. I walked in to his office to see him and his apprentice Jenna on top of his desk kissing, I dropped the food and used my super speed and ran all the way home. I ran in and slammed the door with so much force it broke the door and shook the whole house. Soon after i found out that Jenna was pregnant and that K.C was going to break up with me and take care of her and his soon to be baby. I was livid for a while and really didn't have to speak to him because him and Jenna moved into there own apartment down the street. While in child birth, Jenna started to have complications and was seizing after her baby was born. K.C got Father to turn her because he was already there delivering her baby so he would have the power and strength to do it. Once Jenna was turned we had to keep her locked in our cellar for a while so she wouldn't hurt the baby. She started to realize that she would have to remain calm for her baby. She named her Brooklyn Marie Edwards, and she is our little half breed sweetheart. She is one of the sweetest kids I have ever met. I love her like she is my own, we all do.

Half breeds are children who are born to human and vampire parents, she stop growing at about the age of 7 so she had a good and healthy childhood, especially with all the people in the house. It gets hard for Jenna at first because of Brooklyn's heart, but she used all her will power to stay strong. After Brookie (her nickname that Alli came up with) was born I forgave Jenna because I could see how happy her and K.C were together and that they were true soul mates. As for me, I haven't really found anyone I liked that much to tell them I was a vampire and felt that they could keep our secret a secret. Alli changes boys about every two weeks, its quite funny she thinks that she so in love, then next shes breaking up with them cause they weren't worthy of her time so she says. Sav mostly keeps to himself after Jenna joined the family, he start work as an insurance agent so he travels a lot now and we don't see him much but when he's home he tries to talk to us, it just gets weird after a while.

Our Mother and our Father own a small candy company called Edwards candy. The candy is very popular all over the world so we always have money and never have to worry. Father is the one who created us all except Brookie. He's real name is Randell Edwards and he was born in the year 1511. He was walking home from a church meeting when he was attacked and left to die. He went for three days of excruciating pain and no one heard him scream from the pain. Soon after he started drinking animal blood so that he could be around other humans and act normal. In the year 1716 Father met Mother in a little bakery he was working in, and her name was Helen Jacobs. Everyday she came in and order a loaf of sweet bread and sat and talked to him everyday about many things. One night mother was walking home from a play that she had seen and father was locking up his bakery. Mother then was attacked by two drunk men and they beat her until she was almost near death, father saw the whole thing and killed the two men and decided to turn Mother because if he didn't she would have been dead in hours. Then he brought her back to his house far deep in the woods. Once she was done going threw the change Father explained everything to her every detail and she was nervous and scared at first but after her gave her animal blood to drink and she learned that this was some what of a healthy life style and that she really had always loved Father from the first day they laid eyes on each other. Soon after Mother's change into a vampire they decide to move because her parents had reported her missing.

They soon moved to the town where they found me. I was Clare Diana Bingam and very wealthy and spoiled daugther of a rich diplomats. In this time they were many unknown diseases in the world and they soon spread threw our town. I was dying from small pox and was the only one left of my entire family they had all died before me and I was all alone. Mother loves to help people and she was volunteering in the hospital I was in, once she saw me she fell in love, she had always wanted children and was never able to have them. She would come in everyday and give me my medicine, talk to me and would try to help me get better but nothing was really working because they didn't have the small pox cure.

I was soon starting to slip away and have hallucinations. Mother sent for Father and asked if he would turn me so that she could have a child like she always wanted, he knew that this would make her happy, so he obeyed and turned me that night. They snuck me out so that I could go threw the change and not have any doctors around to try to figure out what was wrong and find out our secret. Father gave me the same speech he gave Mother when he changed her. I on the other hand was not to thrilled and soon ran away for about 20 years, I knew that I had hurt them and broken Mother's heart but I need time to think and figure everything out.

When I came back they welcomed me with open arms and I had come to see that they were still they same and that I couldn't drink human blood anymore. It took me a while to get used to but soon I grasped they way of being kind of like a vampire vegetarian. Once I came back, I decided that I was going to keep my given name but change my last name to Mother and Fathers last name, Edwards. I'm the only one who changed their last name, Alli and Sav decided they would keep the Bandari name so that is could go on. Jenna and K.C got married after Jenna had her baby and changed her last name from Middleton to Guthrie, K.C's last name. They tell everyone that they are brother and sister and that Brookie is there younger sister.

Now we are living in Atlanta, Georgia, and its 2011 and I'm heading into what seemed like my millionth junior year in high school. Alli, Jenna and I are all going into grade 11 and we have many similar classes we try to socialize with each other but we are all on different pages and so we usually stick to our own friends. K.C is going into grade 12 and him, Jenna and Alli are all in the "popular crowd". They all sat together at lunch as for me I go off to hunt, I hate the school food. It taste like is came out of a toilet. Mother and Father don't usually mind if we hunt, just as long as it is far away from civilization and we only drink from animals. With school just starting I wanted to make it my year, so during the summer I had Alli and Jenna give me a makeover. I once had long frizzy hair, now its short and curly. I decided to loose my glasses and tell everyone I got laser eye surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! there you have it the first chapter I know I kinda left it on a weird note but I will try to finish up the 2nd chapter by tonight and it should get more interesting! :)<strong>


	2. Moving Day Part 1

**:) hey! soo i got a some reviews and im really happy that someone read my story :) im still trying to figure out all the chapters and things because i have many ideas written down :) soo here is chapter two!**

**Shoutouts! **

**MoNsTaToXiCFaze: I like you surname! and thank you im glad you my story! i updated just for you!**

**hellokittyyyyy: THANKS!**

**KinTsuchi154: THANKS!**

**Iheartwhitechocolate: thank you for review i hope you will keep reading and like whats to come!**

**3 Guardangel13**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Moving Day part 1<p>

It was Tuesday and it was the second day of school I came home to Mother, Father, Alli, Sav, K.C., Jenna, and Brookie sitting in the living all waiting I guess for me. I came in to the living room and sat down in my favorite chair and waited for one of them to speak. Sav was the first to speak, " Clare, father and mother have some bad news" Sav saying with a bit of sadness in his voice. "What's going on?, what's happened?" I started to get really worried that something was really wrong. "Clare, were moving again" Alli blurted out, "BUT WHY! WHAT'S HAPPENED! PLEASE SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" I screamed, wanting to know why we were just up and leaving again. "Clare, honey please just calm down and we will tell you what happened." Mother using her "calm down before I smack the crap out of you" voice. I looked from her to everyone else in my family, huffed and sat down waiting for the full story. "Now Clare, your father and I decided that it was time to move again. People are starting to get suspicious about how none of us are aging. You know how people start to talk and then they will start to ask questions. We will be moving at the end of the week, it will give us enough time to get everything pack to make it look like we are really moving. I will go tomorrow and pull you,Alli,K.C, and Jenna out of school, so you guys won't have to go tomorrow. Sav has also decided that he wanted to go back to school with you guys so he will quit his job as a insurance agent. Now, lets have a nice family meal on one of the last nights in our house, shall we?"

I couldn't believe it, we were really moving again. What should I care though? I'm not one of the populars at my school, I actually had maybe one or two friends, but to me they were just people I could use to pretend to be normal. But were not normal, we are blood sucking, non sleeping, freaking vampires for crying out loud. I just wish we could be normal for once in the annoying life. I usually don't rant but ugh, I hate being the new kid in school I never get used to it. The only reason I'm upset it because I was going to make it my year and be the one of the populars and now we are moving to a whole new place and now my chances are ruined. After Mother telling me that we were moving I decided they weren't going to change their minds, so I went up stairs to start packing all of my things. When I got to my room there were already boxes and tape sitting on my bed with a big black sharpie marker to write all the directions and things on the boxes. I first started with all of my books and movies that I had collected over the years, and put them into boxes. It took two medium boxes filled to the brim for all of them. Next I moved to closet and got all of the boxes out of there and put them over to the side so that they could be packed up as well. With in two and a half hours I had packed up at least half of my whole entire room. I took put about two weeks worth of clothes two wear while all of my other clothes where packed.

I went down stairs to see what we were going to eat for dinner and what time after we could go out and hunt in the woods about 15 miles away. Mother was in the kitchen cooking something in a big pot. It smelt like my favorite, mothers homemade chicken noodle soup with buttered toast. "Mom, where are we actually moving? You never told me were we would be living and going to school." I asked my mother with a hint of wonder and sarcasm in my voice. Mother turned around and gave me on of her many looks I knew when i used that kind of voice with her. "Clare, I know your not happy, but this could be a good change for us. We need a new place, we have been here to long OK. Now, We are moving to Toronto, Canada and all of you guys will be going to Degrassi Community school." Mom said while working on cooking dinner with her back to me. "Canada? _Degrassi_? Mom, I've heard about that school its drama central. They have had shootings, gonorrhea outbreaks, teen pregnancy etc. Why would you want us to go there?" I said trying to convince her to let us stay or at least go somewhere else. "Clare, I know you, you are not going to be able to convince me to keep you guys here now, go watch TV while I finish cooking dinner and after dinner we will go out and hunt." Mom said.

I huffed and went into the living room where everyone was watching some weird reality show. I sat down and picked up my favorite book, _The Morganville Vampires_. Yes, I know its about vampires but its a really good series, even though they are completely wrong about us its still a good book. Mom finally called us into the dining room to eat out dinner. I grabbed a big bowel of Mothers soup and three pieces of buttered toast then asked if I could go to my room. Granted I walked up the stairs and pushed the door with my elbow to get into my room. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my laptop. I signed into my _FaceRage_ account, seeing that I had no notifications I clicked on to the main newsfeed page and set my status too. _"Moving in a week :(, ALL the way to Canada. Please someone save me."_ I shut my laptop and put my now empty plate and fork on top of it and set it to the floor. I grabbed the remote off of my night stand and turned on my TV and flipped it to _MTV_ to watch my favorite show _Teen Mom_. I don't know if I will ever want kids but I like this show its kinda educational and funny.

About an hour of watching _Teen Mom_, Mother called me down saying they we where now going hunting. Father decide that we would go about 100 miles from the house to keep the human people safe from our hunting modes. We made sure that there was no one around to see us take off and when it was clear we ran. I could start to feel my predatory instinct coming in to play. I smelt the scent of a mountain lion, one of my many favorite animals to drink from and speed up to catch it. It didn't here me coming but I snuck up behind it and pounced. It put up on hell of a fight, I had a few scratch but they healed fast. I bit down on its neck and sucked the sweet, sugary blood until it was dry. Then I whistled for Sav to bring me the shovel so that I could bury its carcass. Once I was done with that, I wasn't quite full yet so I sniffed the are to find another animal. I sensed a fox near by and killed it with no issues, drank it, buried it, and went back to the house to clean up and throw my blood soaked clothes into the fireplace. The minute I stepped into the house I knew something was up. Alli and Jenna were on the couch crying, K.C and Brookie were trying to comfort them, Mother and Sav were pacing the living room and father had a letter in his hand and he looked like he was about to explode with rage.

"You guys, what's wrong" I asked, Alli and Jenna started to cry hard when I asked and Mother and Sav got tensed up and looked to Father. I turned and asked again "Father, please tell me what's going on, why is Al and Jen crying?, why is mom and Sav so tense?, what is going on!" Father put down the paper and looked at me as if to say I'm sorry. I thought to myself what is he sorry for, I was so very confused. "Someone has found us out, we need to leave town tonight. We will leave at about four in the morning, since we have our own trailer we won't need to rent one. I'm so sorry I had to do this to you, my children, but from what it says in this letter is that they will expose us if we don't give them what they want. It is now twelve-thirty, that gives everyone about three and a half hours to pack and put everything into the trailer and your cars. Me and your mother had already bought a house about two weeks ago in Canada so we will have a place to move into. Now go and pack all of your things, K.C and Jenna after you are done call us so that we can bring the trailer over to your house. Alli and Clare, I need you guys to help your mother pack mine and Sav things as well as you own. Me and Sav are going to pay a little visit to the sender of this letter. Now get to it, we will be back shortly." With that Father and Sav left along with Jenna with Brookie in her arms and K.C not far behind.

Once I heard the door shut, I got off the couch and walked over to Alli who was still crying. "Al you gotta calm down it will be ok." "NO it won't be ok! I have to say good-bye to all my friends and break up with Louise." She said giving me her I wanna stay face. I looked down at her and sighed " Al you will still probably be able to keep in touch with your friends and you can just tell Louise that you don't want to have a long- distance relationship. He will understand you know." Alli looked up at me as if to say I hope your right face. "Girls" Mother said to us, we looked up to see what she wanted. "Yeah" we said simultaneously, Mother smiled then sighed and said " I'm really sorry you guys have to go threw this I know we've done it before but you guys have seem to make genuine friends here." I snorted but said nothing so that she could continue. " And that is why it makes telling you guys this so much harder. Me and your Father decided that we want you guys to delete your facerage pages and you can make new ones when we get to our new house. Also After you make your new one we want you to block all of your friends from Atlanta so that no one will know where we have gone."

She looked at us with a sad face and waited for one of us to say something. The only person who would ever say anything would be Alli, It didn't bother me that I would have to block all the people on my facerage. None of them I ever really would ever have an in depth conversation with so it had now affect on me. But for Alli, she seemed distraught. She keep looking from me to my mother and back to me, trying to figure out what to say. She then huffed and ran up to her room and slammed the door. Mother sighed and gave me a weak smile. "Clare, can you pack up all the dishes into the boxes while I go up and try to comfort Alli please?" "Yeah mom, no problem." " Thank you sweetheart" she said with a smile and walked up the stairs to Alli's room. I walked into the kitchen and started wrapping the plates in newspaper and bubble wrap. Halfway threw wrapping Mother's china I spotted the letter that Father was looking at earlier. I picked it up and read what it had to say. I gasped when I looked at the sender on the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOO who do you think is the person who sent the letter? well you will just have to wait and see! :)<br>chapter 3 SNEAK PEAK  
><strong>Hi, I'm Jake Martin

**HOLY POOO  
>that right i gotta bring in the jakster :)) 3 hes a cutie anyway :D <strong>

**Till next time :)**


	3. Moving Day Part 2

**Heyyyyy everyone! Im backkkkkk :)) **

**soo I know I havent written in a while but im back ive been really busy with colorguard cause of 2adays and then band camp and i start school tom but i will try to update as much as i can :) THANK YOU ALL FOR READING :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Moving Day part 2<p>

I looked down at the return address of letter that Father was talking about. It was Louis's address, Louis was the one who sent the letter, he was the one who wanted to sell us out. I was so confused, I thought Louis loved Alli? How could he do this to her, to us? He was always so nice and caring, always making sure Alli was OK. Well, I guess it was all an act, but Alli is gonna flip. I have to hide the letter. I walk over to were the boxes are and build one up and then I put the letter underneath a box. After about 4 boxes of dishes were tapped off, Alli and Mother finally came back down from Alli's room. Mother walked over to the TV set and unplugged it all and started wrapping it up also in bubble wrap. I grabbed Alli's hand and said with a pleading look, " Al, can you please help me get all of the food out of the cabinets and refrigerator. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!""Okay, Okay, Clare-bear, I'll help just calmed down." She laughed. She walked over to the cabinets as I walked to the trash can and dragged it to the middle of us so that we would have to walk back and forth.

After getting the entire refrigerator and about half of the cabinets cleaned out, we decided to take a break and just rest. I grabbed a bag of chips and jar of salsa that we decided to save instead of throwing it out. Alli opened the bag and the jar and set them on the coffee table that hadn't been packed up yet. " I'm thirsty" Alli says looking at me, "There is a box of caprisun's on the counter." I respond without thinking about the letter that was left out because mother moved some of the boxes to make room. Alli walks over to the counter to the box of caprisun's and opens them. When she was about to walk past it she looked and sees it. " Clare what is this?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Ummm, ooh nothing, its a letter from an old friend of mine. Can I have it please?" "Clare, don't lie to me, I know what this is, this is the letter that father was reading earlier." "ALLI JUST GIVE IT TO ME YOU DON'T NEED TO READ IT." I yell trying to get it out of her hands, but I'm too late. She takes out the letter reading every inch of the paper then looks at the envelope and screams. " NO NO NO NO, HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME, TO US, I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME." She says threw her sobs. I run over to her and hug her and comfort her.

Mother walks in from hearing Alli's cries, with a frightened look on her face. She picks up the envelope and looks at the senders address and looks at me with a Did-you-know look on her face. I respond with a yes nod and mother gapes at me then comes and joins our little ball. Mother brushes Al's hair with her hands murmuring its OK, it OK over and over again. After about 5 minutes of sitting there, Alli gets up and goes to her room, coming back down with a shoe box, nail polish remover and a lighter. "I have something I need to burn can we go to the fire pit outside and use it" "Yes" "Okay cool thanks mother" She smiles and goes outside with us behind her watching what shes about to do. Alli dumps everything in the box, pictures and old movie tickets and other little trinkets fall out and into the pit. She then pores about a fourth of the nail polish remover onto the pile steps back and then lights the lighter and tosses it into the pit. It explodes a little then dies down but still leaves a pretty big fire going.

"That was my Louis box, every movie we ever saw together we keep the ticket stubs, all the pictures we took together, everything he ever gave me was in that box. Now its dead, just like him to me. I'm ready to move on and get away from this place." She says with a bug smile on her face. I smile big back at her and say "I'm proud of you Alli, I know how much you liked Louis and cared for him." I walked over to my sister and gave her the biggest huge ever and we walked back inside. "Now, since we are done with that lets get to packing!" Alli says excitedly. "Okay" Mother laughs, "Lets get the food off the coffee table and get it bubble wrap and ready to be loaded into the truck." We ended up getting everything that was in the living room and our kitchen loaded up on to the moving truck. We sat down in the middle of the living room looking around and the big empty space that was now there, when we heard a car door shut.

The front door opens to show Father was standing in the doorway with a smile upon his face. Mother stands up quickly and runs and squeezes Father tightly. They let go so that me and Alli could also give him a hug of relief. "I'm sure by now that all of you know who sent us that letter" He turns to Alli "Alliah, I'm so very sorry sweetheart but Louis is now dead." Alli looks to our Father with a sad face but nods and stays quiet. " But I know that you guys will be happy to hear that we were not the ones who gave away the secret." "Well then who was it Father" I exclaim with fear. "Clare you can meet him for yourself, Sav bring him in please." Father calls out the door to our brother who walks in with a boy who looks about 17 with blond shaggy hair and very tall build. "This is Jake Martin, he is like our kind but is lone and I have decided to add him into our family." Father says smiling at us. "Well that is wonderful welcome to the family Jake, My name is Helen but everyone calls me Mother. You can call me what ever you like though. This is our daughters, Clare and Alli and then there is Jenna and K.C who you will meet later I presume and you've already met Sav and Father." "Thank you it is very gracious of you all to welcome me and bring me into your wonderful family." Jake walks over and gives Mother a warm hug. He looks up at me and winks, then releases the hug and walks back over to stand with Father and Sav. I shutter at what he thought behind that wink.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it jake is now in the picture, alli likes to burn stuff and clare is freaked out by jake what will happen next?<strong>

**Love Peace Colorguard**

**Guardangel13!**


End file.
